Snowflake
by HellsHighness
Summary: Schnee ist doof. Lawinen sind noch doofer, wie Sanji feststellen darf.


Titel: Snowflake

Autor: Sayuka

Warnung: OOC, depri, fluff

Rating: PG-15

Disclaimer: Nicht mir.

Anmerkungen: Für Celyn.

Nicht gebetad.

Er hatte das unmissverständliche Bedürfnis seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand zu schlagen. Hart. Er hatte gewusst, dass es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, mit dem grünhaarigen Monster die Insel zu erkunden. Allein abgesehen davon, dass der Kerl den Orientierungssinn eines betrunkenen und geistig zurückgebliebenen Frettchens hatte, war er gelegentlich viel zu reizbar und seine laute Aussprache vertrug sich nur geringfügig mit seiner Umgebung aus Schnee. Viel Schnee. Im Sinne von Tonnen über Tonnen von Schnee, die nach einem heftigen Argument über die Richtung zurück zum Schiff über sie hinweggerollt waren. Und während er sich auf einen Vorsprung hatte retten können, war der kuso kenshin in den Schneefluten untergegangen. Und wäre der Idiot nicht Luffys Liebling, hätte er ihn vielleicht einfach zurückgelassen, jedoch wollte er sich nicht vor seinem Käpt'n rechtfertigen, wo denn bitte sein erster Maat geblieben war.

Somit fand er sich in einer eisigen Wüste wieder, auf der Suche nach einem grünen Schopf und drei Schwertern.

Zwei hatte er bereits gefunden, jedoch blieben Wadou und Zoro weiterhin unauffindbar. Fand er sie nicht bald, sah er sich der Gefahr ausgesetzt entweder zu erfrieren oder von einer Horde Wölfen gefressen zu werden, denn am Horizont machte sich bereits das Rosa und Orange eines Sonnenunterganges breit und seit einiger Zeit war gelegentlich das Gejaule der flohbesetzten Mistviecher zu hören.

Er überlegte gerade eine kurze Pause einzulegen, schließlich wanderte er jetzt schon seit Stunden über den niedergegangenen Schnee. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass ihm dann noch kälter werden würde, hielt ihn davon ab - und das Blitzen eines Grüns in der winterlichen Abendsonne. Er begann in die Richtung der Sichtung zu joggen, in der Hoffung, dass es nicht nur ein Spiel seiner Sinne war. Und tatsächlich, am Rande der Lawine fand er Zoro. So wie es aussah, hatte er versucht sich aus der Lawine herauszukämpfen, hatte jedoch anscheinend das Bewusstsein verloren, bevor er den Rand erreicht hatte. Der Grund dafür befand sich als Beule deutlich sichtbar an seinem Hinterkopf.

Seufzend ließ er sich neben dem Grünschopf auf die Knie fallen, die zwei Schwerter achtlos neben sich geworfen, und begann damit, den anderen aus dem Schnee zu graben. Mit den bloßen Händen. Verdammt. Er grollte. Wehe das Arschloch wusste das nicht zu schätzen.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten waren seine Hände rot angelaufen und langsam verlor er das Gefühl in ihnen. Er hoffte, dass er keine bleibenden Schäden davontrug. Allein der Gedanke daran, ließ ihn schlucken. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn er nicht mehr kochen könnte.

Als er Zoro bis zur Hüfte freigelegt hatte, versuchte er in aus dem Schnee zu ziehen. Er packte den Mantel, den der andere trug, und zog. Er stemmte seine Beine so gut es ging gegen den lockeren Schnee. Nach einigen Sekunden begann der Schnee nachzugeben und der Blonde zog noch fester, bis sich der Körper seines Kameraden vollständig löste und er mit ihm zu Boden ging.

Er keuchte. Er war seit Stunden auf den Beinen gewesen, ihre Verpflegung war in der Lawine verschwunden und ihm knurrte seit einer halben Ewigkeit der Magen. Im war kalt und er wollte nur noch schlafen.

Aber Zoro war jetzt wichtiger. Neben Luffy war er der stärkste ihrer Bande und sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, ihn zu verlieren. Egal, was er von dem anderen hielt.

Also rollte er sich unter Zoro hervor, begann dessen Schwerter wieder an ihm zu befestigen und legte ihn sich so gut wie das mit dem Unterschied an Körpermasse ging über die Schultern. Auf wackligen Beinen machte er sich auf, einen Unterschlupf zu finden, denn bis zum Schiff würden sie es bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr schaffen. Schon jetzt war es gefährlich grau um ihn herum. Der Himmel am Horizont lila und blau gefärbt.

Er stolperte in den von der Lawine verschonten Wald in der Hoffung, eine Höhle zu finden oder zumindest einen Felsvorsprung, unter dem sie vor möglichen Niederschlägen sicher waren und er ein Feuer machen konnte, um die Wölfe so fern wie möglich zu halten.

Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er sich Luffy angeschlossen hatte. Um All Blue zu finden? Sein Glaube daran, wandelte sich mehr und mehr zu einer bloßen Hoffnung, dass er es irgendwann finden würde. Aber wirklich davon überzeugt war er schon lange nicht mehr. Im Grunde waren die Kaizuko no Mugiwara nur noch ein Strohhalm, an den er sich klammerte. Er hatte nichts mehr zu dem er zurückkehren konnte. Nur wenige Woche nachdem sie aus Skypia zurückgekehrt waren, hatte die Going Merry die Nachricht von der Zerstörung der Baratie erreicht. Anscheinend war Zeffs Freibrief durch die Marine ignoriert worden und sie hatten das Restaurant gestürmt. In dem folgenden Gefecht war nicht nur die Baratie zerstört, sondern auch ein Großteil der Köche getötet worden. Darunter Zeff und Patty. Der Rest wurde inhaftiert.

Der Tod seines Ziehvaters, denn schlussendlich war das der Alte Mann gewesen, hatte ihn in eine ernsthafte Krise gestürzt.

Zum einen entwickelte er einen solchen Hass auf die Marine, dass er bei jedem Landgang Streit mit ihnen suchte, er, sobald einen der Uniformierten sah, in Rage geriet. Nami verbot ihm schließlich an Land zu gehen. Jedes Mal das sie nun im Hafen einer Stadt andockten, musste er an Bord bleiben und durfte keinen Fuß in die Stadt setzen. Einkäufe erledigten die anderen.

Regelrecht an Bord gefangen, tat er alles um sich abzulenken. Er erledigte sämtliche anfallenden Aufgaben, sei es Wäsche waschen oder das Deck zu schrubben. Er kochte die komplexesten und langwierigsten Gerichte, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Er trainierte wie ein Wahnsinniger und reizte Zoro so oft er konnte zu einem Kampf. Er ging sogar soweit Robins komplizierte Texte zu lesen, nur um nicht an die Baratie denken zu müssen. Er fiel abends todmüde in seine Hängematte, nur um durch Alpträume wieder aufgeweckt zu werden. Wenig Schlaf machte ihn leicht reizbar und er verbrachte seine Tage in konstanter schlechter Laune, von der nicht einmal die Frauen an Bord verschont blieben. Es kam regelmäßig zu Streitereien, die die Moral an Bord gehörig schwinden ließen. Die anderen begannen ihn irgendwann zu ignorieren, was ihn nur noch mehr anfällig für Depressionen werden ließ.

Er seufzte. Ein endloser Kreis. Manchmal war er drauf und dran gewesen, einfach zu gehen. Sich von Bord zu stehlen, wenn die anderen nicht da waren und zu verschwinden. Aber dafür war er zu selbstsüchtig. Er liebte die See, liebte es mit den anderen zu segeln. Er konnte und wollte nicht gehen. Also zog er sich von den anderen zurück. Er verbrachte mehr und mehr Zeit unter Deck oder in der Küche. Wenn er aß, dann allein. Wenn er konnte, nahm er die Nachtschicht im Krähennest, um nicht schlafen zu müssen und den anderen seine Alpträume zu ersparen.

Er wusste, dass die anderen sein Selbstmitleid auf die Nerven ging. Er hasste es ja selbst. Aber wusste einfach nicht, wie er mit Zeffs Tod umgehen sollte. Er hatte All Blue für den Alten Mann finden wollen. Das war das Mindeste, was er für ihn hätte tun können, nachdem ihm der andere vor so vielen Jahren das Leben gerettet hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er seinen Traum nur für sich leben konnte, so wie die anderen es taten, so wie er es vor der Baratie getan hatte.

So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er den Wolf erst, als dieser sich bereits in seine Wade verbissen hatte. Er schrie auf. Mehr vor Überraschung als vor Schmerz. Nachdem man von einem Gott gegrillt wurde, tut einem nur noch wenig wirklich weh. Das Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze verzogen, trat er dem Biest in den Bauch, das vor Schmerz aufjaulte und seine Wade los ließ.

„Du widerliches Mistvieh hast dir die falsche Beute ausgesucht!"

Mit einem weiteren Tritt gegen die Kehle des Tiers brach er diesem effektiv das Genick und der Köter sank leblos zu Boden.

Er rückte Zoro auf seiner Schulter zurecht und begab sich wieder auf die Suche nach einem Unterschlupf, diesmal hinkend und aufmerksamer.

Nach weiteren langen Minuten des Gehens fand er endlich ein zufrieden stellendes Felsgebilde, was nicht nur Schutz gegen Wind und Wetter bot, sondern auch unbewohnt aussah. Ächzend ließ er Zoro von seinem Rücken gleiten. Für ein paar Minuten lehnte er sich schnaufend gegen die Felswand um wieder etwas Kraft zu sammeln. Er brauchte Feuerholz. Und wenn er etwas Glück hatte, konnte er etwas Essbares auftreiben.

Als er den Grünhaarigen in eine bequemere Position rückte merkte er, dass dessen Mantel völlig durchnässt war. Fluchend, dass er das nicht schon eher gemerkt hatte, schälte er den anderen aus dem nassen Kleidungsstück und stellte halbwegs beruhigt fest, dass Zoros Hemd und Hose halbwegs trocken zu sein schienen. Sich von seinem eigenen Mantel befreiend, packte er den Anderen darin ein.

Sich fröstelnd die Arme reibend kletterte er aus dem Unterschlupf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Feuerholz. Sich mit Ästen und Zweigen beladend hielt er gleichzeitig Ausschau nach Nahrung, die ihm nach einiger Zeit in Form eines Schneehasens über den Weg hopste. Ein gezielter Schlag mit einem Ast und das Abendbrot war gesichert. Eine genauere Untersuchung des Tiers ließ ihn erkennen, dass der Hase schon älter war und ihn deswegen vermutlich nicht bemerkt hatte.

Zufrieden stellend beladen, machte er sich auf den Rückweg zur Höhle, die hoffentlich noch nicht von andern nächtlichen Raubtieren entdeckt worden war.

Zurück in der Höhle überprüfte er, ob Zoro noch intakt war und machte sich dann an ein Feuer. Mittels Feuerzeug, Zigarettenschachtel als Brennhilfe und kleinen Zweigen schaffte er es, ein Feuerchen zu zaubern, dass die Höhle erhellte und etwas Wärme spendete. Allerdings gab das Licht auch den Blick frei auf seine Hände. Er unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, als er zitternd den Schaden untersuchte. Sie waren mittlerweile dunkelblau angelaufen, zerschunden und zerkratzt, einige Nägel waren abgebrochen oder eingerissen. Aber wenigstens war nichts gebrochen.

Er befreite sich aus seiner Jacke und füllte diese mit Schnee von draußen, den er dann über dem Feuer schmolz. Dann begann er mit der getränkten Jacke seine Hände und seine Wade vorsichtig zu reinigen. Der Wolf hatte nur eine Bisswunde hinterlassen, ansonsten war alles intakt. Er verband die Wunde sporadisch mit einem Ärmel. Dann wand er sich Zoros Kopfwunde zu, die – Gott sei Dank – harmloser war, als sie aussah. Er entfernte das Blut, wickelte dann Schnee in seinen Schal und band diesen dann über der Wunde fest, sodass diese gekühlt wurde. Dann rückte er Zoro so nah wie möglich an das Feuer, damit dieser sich wieder aufwärmte.

Dann wandte er sich dem Hasen zu. Mit Hilfe eines von Zoros Schwertern zog er diesem das Fell ab und entfernte die Organe. Dann spießte er ihn auf einen Ast auf und hängte ihn ins Feuer.

Der Blonde kauerte sich neben dem Feuer zusammen, um darauf zu warten, dass der Hase durch war oder Zoro aufwachte, je nachdem was eher eintrat.

Gegen die Müdigkeit kämpfend begann er in Gedanken Rezepte zu rezitieren. Jetzt wo sein Körper endlich Ruhe fand, begann sich in seinem gesamten Körper ein dumpfer Schmerz breit zu machen.

Gefangen in seinem Dämmerzustand hörte er nicht das Knacken außerhalb der Höhle.

Es war das laute Getöse eines Kampfes, das ihn weckte.

Knurren, Jaulen, Keuchen und Schmerzensschreie.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, sah er eine dürre Gestalt vor sich stehend, die in der einen Hand eine Fackel und in der anderen eines seiner Schwerter hielt. Dahinter erkannte er schemenhaft vierbeinige Gestalten mit langen Schnauzen. Wölfe.

Sein Kopf schmerzte, aber er hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt. Er erhob sich langsam, griff dabei nach seinen zwei anderen Schwertern, die neben ihm lagen. Dann griff er selbst die Wölfe an.

Als er an Sanji vorbeijagte, hörte er diesen erschrocken aufschreien, dann ergab er sich in den Kampf. Die Vierbeiner hatten keine Chance. Er kämpfte wie sie mit Instinkt und war um einiges schneller und intelligenter als sie. Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatte er die Viecher, die Sanji nicht geschafft hatte, erledigt. Es war nur noch sein eigener Atem und ein stoßweises Keuchen zu hören.

Er drehte sich zu seinem blonden Kameraden um und fand diesen zusammengesunken auf dem Boden, der Körper zusammengekrümmt. Die Schwerter fallen lassend eilte er zu dem anderen. Seine Augen waren glasig, seine Stirn fiebrig heiß, sein Körper zitterte vor Kälte und Schmerzen. Er untersuchte den anderen auf Verletzungen und fand mehrere Bisswunden, eine davon bereits verbunden, Kratzer, Schürfwunden.

Schnell begann er die Verletzungen so gut wie möglich zu säubern und zu verbinden. Der Blonde war während der ganzen Behandlung unnatürlich still. Das beunruhigte ihn, war aber seit der Sache mit dem Restaurant keine Seltenheit mehr.

Er hob den Blonden auf und brachte ihn zu seiner bisherigen Schlafstatt. Dort legte er ihn nieder und wickelte ihn, so wie er es anscheinend mit ihm getan hatte, in den Mantel ein.

Dann machte er sich daran, die Köterleichen aus der Höhle zu schaffen. Er spürte wie Sanjis Blicke ihm folgten. Er musste überrascht feststellen, dass der Hase, den Sanji offensichtlich für sie gejagt hatte, den Kampf relativ unbeschadet überstanden hatte und so konnten sie sich einige Zeit später eine Mahlzeit teilen. Die ganze Zeit gab der Andere keinen Laut von sich. Nicht einmal als er ihn wieder aus dem Mantel wickelte, er sich neben das Feuer legte, den Blonden auf sich zog und den Mantel über sie ausbreitete. Er arrangierte den Koch solange, bis dessen knochige Gestallt ihn nicht zu sehr störte, legte dann seine Arme um ihn und plante Wache zu halten, während Sanji schlief.

Das sagte er ihm auch so und erntete dafür einen nachdenklichen Blick, dann ein Nicken. Sanji schloss die Augen, kuschelte sich regelrecht an und wurde dann still. Als er überzeugt war, dass der andere schlief, drückte er diesem einen Kuss auf die blonden Haare.

„Ich glaube, Zeff würde nicht wollen, dass du dir selbst deinen Traum verweigerst, weil du ein schlechtes Gewissen hast."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Er versteifte sich kurz, überrascht, dass der andere noch wach war.

„Du kennst ihn besser als ich, aber ja, das glaube ich."

„Mh."

Dann war wieder Stille. Sanjis Atem war tiefer und regelmäßiger.

Seit langem hatte der Blonde in dieser Nacht keine Alpträume.

„Warum hast du mich geküsst?", war das erste, was er am nächsten Morgen von dem Blonden hörte. In seinen Augen lag seit langem wieder lebendiges Glitzern und Zoro konnte hoffen, mit seinen Worten etwas erreicht zu haben.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute zu Sanji, der auf Zoros Befehl noch immer unter dem Mantel lag und sich so wenig wie möglich bewegte, sodass seine Verletzungen nicht wieder oder noch weiter aufrissen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht so recht. Ich hatte eben so ein…Bedürfnis."

„Du hattest das Bedürfnis mich zu küssen?" 

„Ja."

„Bist du schwul?"

„Ich glaube nicht."

Der andere studierte ihn nachdenklich, dann bedeutete er ihm näher zu kommen. Als er sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte, erhob dieser sich und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Weil ich es wollte."

„Bist du schwul?"

„Ganz sicher nicht."

Sie lächelten sich kurz an, doch bevor sie sich wieder lippentechnischen Aktivitäten zuwenden konnten, wurden sie von einer hungrigen Gummikanone unterbrochen, die auf der Suche nach seinem Koch und seinem ersten Maat war.

„ZOOROOOOOOO! SANJIIIIIIIIIIIII! ICH HAB HUNGEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Owari


End file.
